


In Which Ai is a Real Boy

by kiyamahikari



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Game Spoilers, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyamahikari/pseuds/kiyamahikari
Summary: ... but doesn't know about it until he impregnates Haruka.Exactly What It Says on the Tin. Contains an NSFW scene, major spoilers from the main series games (mostly concerning Ai and Saotome), a pregnancy (duh), some contraception PSAs, and probably some moments in which you might need to punch a pillow.As the Post-Canon tag suggests, this is set several years after the events of Maji Love Revolutions and All Star After Secret (i.e. Ai and Haruka are in their twenties.) Again, spoilers abound. Tread at your own risk.





	In Which Ai is a Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning: There will be spoilers. If you don't mind them, then read at your own risk.

** ONE MORNING – **

“Ai.” Haruka Nanami mumbled as she tried to hold back the vomit threatening to crawl up her throat. Her idol partner-slash-boyfriend, Ai Mikaze, was on the other side of the line.

“Haruka,” he said, his voice full of worry. “What’s wrong?” He could have sworn that he heard echoes following her voice as if she were in the bathroom.

“I need you to go to the nearest convenience store, get a pregnancy test kit—” Haruka’s words were interrupted by a retching noise and the sound of liquid splashing against ceramic.

“A pregnancy test kit? But why?” Ai couldn’t comprehend what was going on, even though he could usually deduce things right away.

“Just do it, okay? I know it might be impossible, but… I think this might be real.”

* * *

**SEVERAL WEEKS AGO –**

Ai had come over to Haruka's apartment just to watch movies that they had rented on iTunes. Unfortunately, the movies each had picked lacked substance, and the acting was questionable, to say the least.

Haruka kept nodding off while she was holding on to Ai’s arm as if he were a pillow. With the second movie still playing, he carried her to her bed and laid her down, still fully clothed. He lied right beside her with not a moment spared. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Say, you don’t feel cold, do you?” It was winter, but the heater wasn’t on. They had huddled each other for warmth underneath some blankets earlier, but the change of place had Haruka shivering slightly. “Do you want me to keep you warm?” he asked as he brushed his fingers against her bangs and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She stifled a yawn as she nodded. “Here, let me untie that for you,” she added.

Ai raised his head slightly to let Haruka undo the hair-tie that was still tight even though it was already late at night and he didn’t need to actually have it on. He had always been insecure about himself and his identity due to how he came to be, so the hair-tie had to be on always. _But not all the time, I suppose_ , he thought as the hair-tie came off of his teal hair to go around Haruka’s delicate wrist.

“Does it feel better?” she asked. Now that it felt better for him to lie down without the hair-tie pressing down on his skull, he held on to her more tightly. His lanky frame enveloped her petite one, and both of them closed their eyes.

Haruka’s heartbeats quickened as she placed her palms on Ai’s chest. She could feel his pectoral muscles and ribcage underneath the thin T-shirt he was wearing. He must have noticed it, as she heard a gasp. _This is different_ , both of them seemed to say through their expressions.

It wasn’t that they had never slept together nor had sex with each other before. They had each offered to do so once or twice before, and they were careful about having protection every time. Not that it would matter since Ai was an artificial human commissioned by Shining Saotome, the director of the eponymous agency where Ai and Haruka work, and therefore, couldn’t produce viable semen. But this time felt different.

Haruka, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks, sunk her head deeper into Ai’s chest. Neither of them could take it anymore. Haruka was silent, knowing that she shouldn’t ask, but she wanted to. Fortunately, Ai had had the same thought.

“I want to feel you more. May I?” Ai whispered into Haruka’s ear. 

Haruka winced, but she turned her head and looked him in the eyes. “Sure.”

“After you, my dear Haru.”

Both got out of the blankets and sat up cross-legged on the bed almost simultaneously. They shared a quiet giggle when they noticed. Haruka helped Ai slip out of his cardigan, throwing it onto the floor without a regard. He then helped her out of the dress she was wearing. There was no need to unclasp anything as the dress had padded chest support.

“That’s so unfair,” Haruka pouted after seeing that she got topless before Ai did. He quickly rectified it by getting rid of his T-shirt and khakis at lightning-quick speed.

“Now, we’re even,” he replied before slowly kissing her on the lips. She gasped, but soon took the initiative and slipped her tongue between his lips. They embraced each other, hands on each other’s backs, Ai tapping along Haruka’s with his long fingers, and Haruka sliding her hands up and grasping Ai’s hair.

“That felt good,” she said as they broke away from the kiss, cheeks flushed from the rush of blood and adrenaline. “I… don’t mind if you want to go a little more.”

“That’s what I was looking for. But first —” 

Haruka pushed back her bangs with her hand, her face pale from shock. “But I don’t have any condoms around the house,” she interrupted.

“And it would be such a shame if I were to go out and stock up while we’re already undressed,” Ai smirked, mirroring his girlfriend’s gesture. His expression softened into a warm smile. “It’s all right. I have one right here.”

As he said it, he deftly pulled out a wrapped condom out of his wallet, which was on the dressing table. (Author’s note: Kids, do not do this at home! Keeping your condoms in a wallet and carrying it around that way could damage it and reduce its effectiveness.)

“Oh, come on,” he added, after noticing the look on Haruka’s face, “it’s not like I could make you get pregnant or anything. Come here.”

“If you say so, then,” she agreed softly. He began teasing her, planting kisses down her body, and she shrunk back before straddling him and stroking his hardening length.

“Do you want me to help you put it on?” Haruka asked as she started to apply pressure on Ai’s penis through the underwear. 

Ai gasped, then nodded. She was two years older than he was, after all, so he didn’t mind being led by her. That being said, Haruka was a bit of a klutz even after reaching her 25th birthday, so he still had to watch over her at times. They took off their underwear, and Ai slit open the condom wrapper carefully with his long fingers.

“Gently, now,” he whispered as she unrolled the condom from the head of his penis. “Good girl,” he murmured as she finished putting it on him, then kissed her forehead. 

There was nothing stopping them now. He caressed her face and looked into her bright green eyes. He could never get enough of them.

Ai laid back on the bed again as Haruka started to slide up and down his thighs. He had to stifle his moans as she slid across his length over and over again. He adjusted himself and tried to match his songwriting partner’s thrusts.

“Hey, aren’t you going too fast?” he asked as he stroked her thighs gently. “Slower. Nice and easy. Follow me, now.” 

Haruka chuckled as she slowed down her thrusts to match Ai’s strokes. “I thought you liked it when I do it fast — Oh!” she gasped. Lightning and thunder reared their ugly heads and broke them off.

“Wait a second. I’m feeling a bit uneasy,” she murmured while still trying to match his thrusts, which were picking up speed again. Ai slowed down to a halt.

He brushed some of Haruka’s soft reddish hair out of her face. “Come on, now. Are you scared? There’s nothing to worry, okay?” 

“I can do it now, right?” he added, after a moment’s hesitation.

She nodded.

He entered her slowly as she took deep breaths. “Look at me,” he said, as they rocked each other on the bed, careful not to make it creak loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Still, they matched each other’s movements and with a gasp, he came inside her. It felt different from those few times they had done it before.

Haruka let out a surprised sound. “That’s never happened.”

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER –**

They slept through the night, and fortunately neither had work until the afternoon where Ai had a monthly debrief with his two juniors, Natsuki and Syo.

Haruka was sliding fried eggs out of the pan when Ai emerged out of the shower.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked.

“What? Uh… Ouch!” she cried as one of the eggs missed the ham-and-cheese sandwich construction and landed on the hand holding the frying pan. He ran forward, almost bumping his hip against the kitchen counter, and took the pan and spatula out of her hands.

“Can’t have you getting distracted like that,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Her face turned a furious red, embarrassed that she was seen in a moment of weakness.

“I mean, the condom we used last night broke while I was inside you,” he added after pulling away from her face. “I’m just wondering if you had been feeling weird or anything in the last 12 hours or so.” He replaced the pan on the stove and turned off the heat.

“Not that I’m worried about it or anything, but I’m concerned whether the exchange of bodily fluids has caused anything to you. Again, I doubt that you’ll get pregnant as I can’t produce viable sperm, but still… Okay, I admit it. I’m worried about you.”

He looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she reciprocated.

“If you’re that worried, then we can go out and get a prescription for emergency contraception from a doctor,” Haruka suggested. (Author’s note: A Reddit post dated 2016 noted that this is how you get it in Japan. q.v. https://www.reddit.com/r/japan/comments/5dlhcn/the_morning_after_pill_in_japan/)

“I’m afraid I can’t join you because I could be recognized, but I can help you look for clinics that provide them,” Ai replied.

After a breakfast of croque madame and coffee (black with sugar for him and cream and sugar for her), they sat on the loveseat and looked up clinics that provide prescriptions for the morning after pill.

“This looks like a good place,” Ai said. He inputted the directions into Haruka’s phone and handed it to her. “Just use the map inside if you need to find your way.”

She held her phone to her chest and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks,” she murmured into his chest. He patted her head and whispers, “it’ll all be okay.”

After tea and another crazy meeting with his juniors, Ai dropped by to see if Haruka had gone to the clinic. After confirming that her apartment was unchanged since the morning, save for a notice from the NHK fee collector slid under the door, he texted her. 

 

> Are you all right?

Haruka replied with a sticker of a sad Piyo-chan. 

 

> I got lost, and the one I found instead wasn’t certified to prescribe them.
> 
> It’s okay. You tried your best.  I doubt anything bad will happen. Keep your head up, okay?

Ai added a sticker of a cartoon bunny in a wizard’s hat doing a thumbs-up.

* * *

**AND NOW –**

Haruka and Ai were sat on a couch in the Professor’s office, trying their utmost to avoid the older man’s eyes. Ai had called him — the uncle of Ai’s “template,” Aine Kisaragi — after confirming with at least 15 pregnancy test kits that Haruka is indeed with child.

The Professor cleared his throat as he entered the room. “Ai.”

Both of them looked up at him.

“There’s something I had forgotten to tell you.”

The Professor sat across them. He took off his glasses and pressed his fingers to his temples. 

“I thought this wouldn’t have been necessary, given that I had believed you would observe Saotome’s no-romance rule. However…”

He explained that after incidents that hinted towards Ai’s non-human nature, such as his arm falling off and the overheating and shut-down accident that caused delays in shooting a particular film, he had planned to transfer Ai’s programming into an organic body. (Author’s note: It’s UtaPri, anything is possible.)

“Does that mean that I actually have a human body now?” Ai wondered out loud. He felt essentially the same as he did when he was first “activated”. Such was the technology developed by the Professor to save his beloved nephew Aine, a former idol affiliated with Shining Agency, when the latter was found on a beach in Enoshima, Kanagawa, after a failed suicide attempt.

“Yes.”

“What about Aine?” Haruka asked the room at large. 

“I — I lost the connection with his consciousness some time ago,” Ai replied. 

“Despite all of our efforts, Aine… failed to regain the will to live and died in his coma two years ago. Since we couldn’t save him, I thought it would be best to give Ai an existence separate from him…” The Professor wiped the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. 

“So that was why I developed a full-grown organic body for Ai after that filming accident. But it wasn’t until three months ago that I was able to transfer Ai’s mind into the new body.”

“Then, what did you do? Is this body — ” Ai stood up, gesturing towards himself “ — mine? Or is it just another copy of Aine?” He slunk back to the couch. Haruka, noticing her boyfriend in distress, reached out her hand to hold his.

_It’s okay_ , she thought, willing it for Ai to hear. _Whatever happens, you’re still the Ai that I love_.

“I had developed a gene-editing tool based on the CRISPR project that was developed by American scientists. With that, I was able to target specific genes that would have given Ai the same predispositions as Aine to develop depression, as well as other possible problems.”

Ai’s eyes widened. “As a result, you were able to give me a human body that’s mine.” His hands searched his body as if looking for an answer. His eyes were also bursting with tears now. “Thank you,” he choked.

“So… this child,” Haruka wondered, “is it ours? Actually ours?”

“Yes,” the Professor replied, “and there shouldn’t be any problems, if you decide to continue the pregnancy. However…”

“Since this involves an idol and a songwriter affiliated with Saotome Agency, you had to tell the director about it, right?” Ai finished the sentence for him.

Haruka’s relieved expression turned into shock. “But… this child…” She stood up and started hyperventilating from panic.

Ai drew himself to his full height and comforted her. “Hey, it’s going to be all right,” he whispered, loud enough only for her to hear. “We’ll face Saotome and tell him what we want. I have a feeling that it will work.”

* * *

**IN THE DIRECTOR’S OFFICE –**

“I need you to abort the pregnancy.”

Shining Saotome, the usually eccentric founder and director of Shining Agency, was solemn as he looked Ai and Haruka in the eye, and gave them his ultimatum.

Tension rose in the director’s office as the figurative storm brews. Ai broke the silence, bombarding Saotome with a barrage of questions.

“But why? Is it because of the no-romance rule? Is it because that you, along with countless idol agencies around the country, subscribe to the belief that idols are commodities that exist only for selling music?”

Ai’s voice reverberated throughout the spacious office. 

“Is it because I’m supposed to stay ‘innocent’ even though I’m already of age? I’m 23, for crying out loud!” It was technically true; 23 was Ai’s biological age even though chronologically, he came into being about eleven years ago.

“Ai,” Haruka pleaded, “please… Calm down. This isn’t like you.”

“Calm down? How could I? I only found out two days ago that the Professor had replaced my robot body with a real one, and ‘forgetting’ to tell me so. From that mistake and our oversight, you’re sitting here with my child — our child — growing inside you. It’s still… so hard for me to believe it…” Ai’s slender shoulders started heaving. 

“It’s just that…” he choked out in between sobs, “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m hurting you, Haruka. This shouldn’t have happened.” 

Saotome, who had stayed silent during the exchange, found his voice again. “It’s not because I regard you, or any of your colleagues, as products or commodities. I realized long ago that all of you deserve your happiness, regardless of where you come from.” His eyes lingered for a moment on Ai’s.

“But because of love,” he referred to the hit single that made him a household name all over Japan, “I lost someone important to me, and had had to deal with the pain for the last 25 years.”

A different kind of tension tightened in the office. Saotome picked up where he left off, “25 years ago, I was also a young idol with a songwriting partner whom I loved very much. I got her pregnant, too.” 

His eyes darted to Haruka’s lap as if scanning her womb for signs of life.

“I tried my best to hide her pregnancy,” he continued, “but I was soon found out by the agency where I was represented. I fell from grace — all of the mass media found out about it, and I had nothing else to do but to go into hiding with Kotomi.”

“She later gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with the sweetest sound that I thought a human can make. We were happy for a while…” Saotome couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Haruka and Ai gave him time to collect himself and continue his story.

“But a few months after our baby was born, she had to go alone to Europe to receive an achievement award. However, the plane she was riding in crashed in the Red Sea, and so I lost her.”

Haruka stifled a gasp. “I’m so sorry,” she managed to mumble out. She reached out her hand to comfort Saotome, but he brushed it off.

“I didn’t want that to happen to any of the idols I managed. And so, Mr. Mikaze and Miss Nanami,” he continued, picking his verbal quirks up again, “I am so sorry, so very sorry, but I can’t allow the pregnancy to continue, no, no, no.”

“This conversation is over.” Saotome stood up and motioned for them to leave. “I will arrange an appointment with an obstetrics and gynecology clinic for an abortion surgery within the next week.”

Ai stood up, too, and motioned to shield Haruka from danger. “How could you,” he said, his voice full of anger and sadness. “I get to experience what it’s like to be human for the first time in a decade, and you’re telling me to erase the evidence? How could you be so selfish?”

Haruka tried to console her partner. “It’s okay, Ai,” she murmured. She held on to his left arm with hers and patted him on the back with her free hand. “We can always try this again later when we’re able to plan it. It’s not such a big deal, and anyway, this is an accident. Think about how the media will go crazy when they find out. It’ll be a huge damage to your career…”

“But what if we won’t be able to conceive a child again? How many years should we have to wait? I don’t want to wait until I’m old enough to retire from being an idol.” Ai held Haruka’s head up and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I don’t want to see you suffer through IVF and artificial insemination when we’re ready to try. I know it’s stupid of me, but —”

Saotome cleared his throat. “You two are still in my office, you know.” Ai and Haruka remembered where they were when they looked at each other, and then at the director.

“Anyway, Mr. Mikaze, if you insist on letting Miss Nanami continue her pregnancy…” he trailed off, removing the sunglasses that he had put back on not a moment ago. His usual stern expression softened, and he looked at least ten years younger.

“And of course, Miss Nanami, if you would also like to continue, then I have no choice but to do everything I can to help you. Both of you.” 

Haruka’s eyes widened as they fill up with tears. “Thank you so much, director!” She embraced Ai tightly. He lowered his head to touch hers and stroked her hair.

“We’ll do this properly, okay?” he murmured.

“I can have a marriage certificate and family register made for you,” Saotome continued, “legally, of course. Miss Nanami may also work from home, if necessary, to avoid any unsavory rumors.”

_Seeing them reminded me of what could have happened, Kotomi_ , he added to himself, reminiscing about the happy times he had with his love. _Wherever you are now, I hope that you’re happy._

* * *

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER –**

“Oh, Ai, goodness, you look like a Sim whose partner is about to give birth,” Haruka chided, referring to the video game they had often played together whenever Ai came over to hang out with her.

“Well,” Ai blushed and tried to hide his flustered expression, “It’s my first time facing someone in labor in real life. It’s only natural to panic.” He reached over to kiss her, but she pulled back.

“Oh, dear,” she gasped, feeling an intense contraction. “We should go.”

He nodded, went in double-quick to their bedroom to grab the bag that they had prepared for the occasion, threw it into the back of his Daihatsu, and helped Haruka get in the passenger seat.

_There’s no time to worry about disguises now_ , he mused as he got into the driver’s seat and put on a hat he had “borrowed” from Syo’s collection that was on the dashboard. _Anyway, everything is legal, and the hospital we’re going to is sworn to keep it a secret from the public._

“You ready?” Ai asked his now-wife.

Haruka gasped from another contraction and nodded. “There’s no time to lose,” she managed to say as she held on to the womb that was now threatening to burst. “It’s okay,” she whispered to the baby. “It’s okay.”

“Got it,” he replied and placed his feet on the pedals as they drove out of the parking lot.

 

After several hours of anxiously listening to Haruka's pained grunting and muffled voices of encouragement in the delivery room, Ai heard a baby’s cries. _It’s my baby_ , he thought. _I’m a father now._  

One of the medical assistants poked her head out of the door and said, “Both mother and baby are fine. Would you like to see them now?”

Ai’s eyes widened so much that they threatened to burst out of their sockets. At a loss for words, he nodded. The medical assistant motioned for him to come inside. “Come on in,” she said.

Haruka looked wan and exhausted, but her smile lit up the room. “She’s here,” she said. 

Ai wiped the sweat from her forehead and kissed it. “We did it,” he whispered. “You did it.” His eyes turned to the baby, whose lusty cries filled the room.

“Hello, you beautiful little girl,” he murmured as he reached out to kiss her hand. The baby seemed to calm down after hearing her father’s voice. Her eyes opened, revealing the same colors as Haruka’s — bright green with impossibly vivid pupils.

“She has your eyes,” Ai remarked to Haruka.

“And your hair,” Haruka whispered in reply, patting the baby’s teal tufts. “Hello, Hitomi.”

 

They had decided on the name a few months earlier when they found out that the baby would be a girl. Ai had the laptop on a lap desk (Haruka wouldn’t let him put it directly on his lap) as she sat alongside, her baby bump already showing, as they browsed through suitable names.

“How about we name her after Aine?” she suggested.

“And leave her with the memories of a dead man?” Ai stared at her half-seriously and half-jokingly. “It would be nice, but I doubt it’s what he would have wanted.”

“You know,” Haruka thought out loud, “I think it would be nice to at least have the character for ‘sea’ in her name.”

“I like the sea,” Ai said absent-mindedly, “it gives me a sense of calm for some reason. And it was in your maiden name, too. I like it.”

“And you know,” he continued, “she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for compassion. From the Professor, for giving me a body that lets me create the opportunity…”

“And from the director, for letting us continue the pregnancy,” Haruka added. She slowly reached out to the coffee table to pick up a black chisel-tip marker and a writing pad for him.

“Sea… and compassion,” Ai said softly as he wrote the characters to make up their baby’s name:  仁海 .

“Hitomi,” they whispered in unison, and then met each other’s eyes. “A sea of compassion,” Haruka added.

“It’s a good name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Ai would react if he had an organic body of his own and accidentally finds out that he got someone knocked up. If he seems a little too emotional in the story, keep in mind that it's been several years since the Professor activated him, and his emotional range should be human enough by then. Or that's what I think. Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, shout-out to Roux for proofreading and the /r/ShiningLive Discord for the support!


End file.
